


The one where Iwasuga are long-distance

by star_writes_things



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst??, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, soft, theyre just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_writes_things/pseuds/star_writes_things
Summary: Iwa has been off all day, and Suga soon learns why.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The one where Iwasuga are long-distance

Suga yawns and stretches groaning softly before deflating with a small sigh.

He reaches over and grabs his phone, smiling softly at his messages. 

•Iwa to Sugar chaos•  
‘Good morning, baby’

Suga hums happily, writing his reply

•Suga to Warm Arms•  
‘good morning, darling!’

He hums happily and goes to start his day, making sure to keep his phone on him. 

Since they’d gone to college they started doing this each morning: good morning text followed shortly by a phone call before classes. 

Hopping out of the shower, Suga checks his phone again, but no new updates. 

He shrugs it off and gets dressed. ‘He’s probably just in the shower.’

Suga waited....and waited....and waited. It was almost time for him to leave for his first class and still no call. 

Suga frowns. 

•Suga•  
‘Haji? I have to go to class...call me after?’

He sighs and gathers his stuff, heading to class, phone in hand. 

~~~~~~

By lunchtime all he’d gotten was a simple ‘sorry, been busy’ from Hajime.

Suga frowns slightly at the screen. 

•Suga•  
‘Oh, okay! I’m at lunch, so let me know when you can call. Hope everything is okay!’

Suga realized too late that even his texting style was off. It just happened naturally, as it always does when he’s nervous or worried. 

He eats quietly only making occasional remarks to the conversation of his friends, his mind too focused on what-ifs. 

With each passing class, Suga’s worry increased. He hadn’t heard anything since getting a ‘read at 12:35’. 

Suga frowns, heading back to his dorm. ‘He wouldn’t cheat on me. Am I being too clingy? It’s just a stupid phone call. What if he hates me. He’s bored of me...’ His thoughts run ramped and continue to spiral. 

That’s his problem with having long-distance, it’s not that Suga doesn’t trust Hajime—it’s that he doesn’t trust his mind. 

Suga heads into his dorm and plops face-first onto the bed, cuddling a plushie Hajime had given him. 

He laid the for god knows how long, before his phone lights up.

Suga looks up slightly and checks it. 

•Iwa to Sugar chaos•  
‘Hey, baby, can you do me a favor?’

Suga frowns slightly. 

•Suga to Warm arms•  
‘???? What is it?’

‘Go to that boba shop near your college?’

Suga blinks and frowns. 

‘Haji, what?’

‘Please? I know you must be upset, but it’ll be worth it.’

Suga sighs and grabs his stuff. 

‘Fine.’

He heads to the shop, grumbling slightly. 

As he approaches the shop he sees a familiar face sitting at one of the outdoor tables with two bobas. 

Suga stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

Hajime looks up and smiles. “Hey there, Koushi.” 

He stands up and Suga runs over, tackle hugging him and crying into his chest. 

Hajime catches him and holds him close. 

Suga punches his shoulder. “You absolute ass I hate you.” He sniffs. 

Hajime chuckles softly. “I’m sorry.”

Suga pouts, nuzzling into his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Hajime rubs his back. “I wouldn’t’ve been able to keep it a surprise.”

Suga stays quiet for a bit. 

Hajime hums. “I’ve got kisses, cuddles, your favorite boba, and a week-long stay to make up for it?” 

Suga pulls back slightly and wipes his eyes, a small smile making its way onto his face. “Add sneaking into my dorm and dates, and I’ll CONSIDER accepting.”

Hajime chuckles. “Deal.”

Suga smiles slightly and leans up on his tiptoes to peck his lips. “Apology accepted.”

Hajime hums and smiles slightly, pulling him back in for another kiss, gently cupping his cheeks. 

Suga giggles softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Hajime smirks slightly. “Just as sweet as I remember.”

Suga chuckles and flushes slightly, lightly shoving his shoulder. “Shut up you dork.”

Hajime hums. “Your dork.”

Suga hums softly and smiles. “Yeah, my dork.”


End file.
